<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You, Are You, Coming To The Tree? by Nyxelestia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658839">Are You, Are You, Coming To The Tree?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxelestia/pseuds/Nyxelestia'>Nyxelestia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nyxie's Fanvids [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanvid, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxelestia/pseuds/Nyxelestia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things are happening in Beacon Hills.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Strange things did happen here<br/>No stranger would it be<br/>If we met at midnight<br/>In the hanging tree.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar &amp; Mason Hewitt, Scott McCall &amp; The McCall Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nyxie's Fanvids [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/698172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are You, Are You, Coming To The Tree?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All my attempts to fix the graininess in the middle just kept making it worse, so eventually I gave up and just left it in. I promise you, your computer is fine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also <a href="https://nyxelestia.tumblr.com/post/625291326767988736/most-of-my-attempts-to-reduce-the-graininess-in">view it on Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>